bloodstreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodstreams Battles: Armies of the Warfare
Bloodstreams Battles: Armies of the Warfare, also known as Bloodstreams Battles: Hell Battle, is a war fighting game from Bloodstreams to be the fifth main installment in the Bloodstreams Battles series. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U on October 7th, 2014 and the Nintendo 3DS on October 6, 2014. It is a continuation of Bloodstreams Battles 2: Return of Heroes, and the current version is V1.5. Creation When originally announced in passing at E3 2012, the game's development was slated to begin sometime after September 2012, once development on Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles had completed. In October 2012, it was then confirmed that development on the fifth game had begun. The game was unmentioned during E3 2012, something which many fans were disappointed about despite the known extremely early state of the game; the "first step of the process" was taken shortly after in mid-June. Thomas Shirks has expressed disappointment that fans will be waiting for longer than expected for the game to be released due to the earliness of the initial announcement. This game was officially revealed at E3 2013 in the form of a trailer on September 12, 2013. According to Jayden Montoya, all versions will be released this fall. Ratings IGN gave Armies of the Warfare a 10/10 for "...more characters, more finishers and more gore." Criticism None at the moment. Characters Names in bold means they're unlockable, italic means bosses, and gray text means DLC. Bloodstreams Characters *Happy Face (Happy Face) *Shinko (Shinko) *Freesia (Shinko) *Crisis (Cat Invaders) (No longer unlockable) *Nojus Blood Hunter (Hell Combat) *Mjus (Hell Combat) *Foody (Foody) *Slicer (Somalia) *Jolly Polly (Jolly Polly) *Super Tac (Happy Face) (Now appears as an alternate form of Tac Nayn.) *Watergirl (Somalia) *Red Robot (Robot Missions) *Blue Robot (Robot Missions) *Lily Polly (Jolly Polly) *Max (Hell Combat) *Penguin of SuperPoke! Pets (Iceguin) *Masked Drone (Hell Combat) *''Masked Drone (unplayable)'' (Hell Combat) *'Mad Face' (Happy Face) (Now appears as an unlockable character.) Guest Characters *Allie the Human (unknown) *Mira (unknown) *Nyan Cat (Nyan Cat) *Tac Nayn (Nyan Cat) *Ayot Nom (MythWurks) *Sgt. Iron (MythWurks) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Nicole Card (shinyjiggly) *Luis Vasquez (unknown) *Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) *Cat Face (Cat Face) *Strawberry Clock (Clock Crew) *Verizon Worker (Verizon) *The Hero (Red Steel) *Kevin Woods (Animala News) *Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Mayu (unknown) *Shona Rose (unknown) *Minawa Andou (Mahoromatic) *Raphael (Rhythm Thief) *Adolf Hitler (Downfall) (PS4/Xbox One version only) *Halle (unknown) *Raffine (Puyo Puyo) *Petra (unknown) *Hermann Fegelein (Downfall) *Jeff (jvgsjeff) *Kyle Lorenzo (fishpeople1234) *Kid (rubgut93) *Lumiere (pincopallin9613) *Typo Hanes (Keyboarding Pro 6) *Kian Horton (unknown) *Klaus Adler (Iron Sky) *Wolfgang Kortzfleisch (Iron Sky) *Lizzy (unknown) *Jake (ACJakeJS) *Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Diaper Boy (Diaper Boy) *Otto Günsche (Downfall) *Alfred Jodl (Downfall) *Amber Brown (Amber Brown) *Shane (unknown, first revealed in V1.3) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Chef Hanes (America's Test Kitchen) *Kirby (Kirby) (3DS/Wii U version only) *Jayden Montoya (Downfall) *Kayli Button (unknown) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Yvette (unknown) *AyooGb (ÃÿôoĢÞ, first revealed in V1.4) *Edward Wright (Virtual Psychiatrist) *Wow Cup Kid (Wow Cup) *Master Chief (Halo) *Spaceman (Full Tilt!) *Microsoft Sam (Microsoft) *Microsoft Anna (Microsoft) *Billy (unknown) *Hans Krebs (Downfall, first revealed in V1.5) *Mr. Owl (Tootsie Pop) *Jake Randolf (Angry German Kid) *Female Villager (Animal Crossing) *Bacon (Microsoft) *Gold (Microsoft) *Rulue (Puyo Puyo) *Ringo (Puyo Puyo) *Wilhelm Burgdorf (Downfall) *Shinjiro (Red Steel 2) *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Hana (hana_acnl) *Microsoft Mike (Microsoft) *Aries (Action 52) *Apollo (Action 52) *TJ (Mudkip_kippy) *''Dr. Morbis'' (Action 52) *''Tabby'' (Animal Crossing) *''Dark Meta Knight'' (Kirby) (3DS version only) *''Doppelganger Arle'' (Puyo Puyo) Arenas A star symbol means that a stage has returned. Starter Stages Shadow Zone*: Imported from Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles, it looks like a wormhole in the background with flames at the bottom of the arena. This is Shinko's home arena. Hapeville*: Although similar of that of the Happy Face Shows' PowerPoint version, it looks like a empty grass area with Nyan King making a cameo. This is Happy Face's home arena. Freesia's Castle*: Ripped from Shinko: Hell War, it has the same appearance as Zesty Castle, but the castle is pink instead of gray. This is Freesia's home arena. Sector X*: Ripped from Cat Invaders 10: Return of Crisis. This is Crisis' home arena. Hell*: Thia is Nojus' home arena. Dojo*: Looks like a Japanese dojo. This is Slicer and Watergirl's home arena. Lab: Ripped from the upcoming game Robot Missions: The Forces of Space, it looks like a lab for robots. Happy Face's House: Revealed along with Penguin of SuperPoke! Pets, it looks like a modern house used in The Happy Face Shows. It was later made as Happy Face's home arena. Animal Village: An Animal Crossing: New Leaf stage. It doesn't appear in the Xbox One and the PS4 port. The City: Looks like a city, and it can go through "Day" and "Night". The Arena: Looks like a boxing ring, with a huge television in the background showing the stage, can zoom in to characters, and has the battle information which includes the "Current Leader". In Team Combat, the names will be shown on the team color (red. blue and green) and if there are any players in the same team, the "Current Leader" includes him/her as well. DLC Stages Shona's Town: This stage looks like it was imported from the previous game, Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles. America's Test Kitchen: Revealed along with Jolly Polly; it is ripped from America's Test Kitchen: Let's Get Cooking, and attacking on the top screen will make Chef say something random. It doesn't appear in the Wii U port. Chef Quotes: "Hm?" "Come again?" "Sorry?" "What was that?" "OK!" Emergency Alert System: Also known as the EAS, it is ripped from Verizon's and Comcast's EAS screen. The business, such as Federal Emergency Management Agency and National Weather Service, these two will appear randomly section is the platform. It doesn't appear in the 3DS port. Downfall Führerbunker: Revealed along with Adolf Hitler, it comes with the Downfall Bonus Package. It also appeared in Return of Heroes as "Hitler's Lair". It doesn't appear in the Wii U and 3DS port. Green Hill Zone: Revealed along with Chuck E. Cheese, it looks like the Green Hill Zone stage from Sonic 1. Happy Wheels: A stage inspired from Total Jerkface's Happy Wheels, with all characters being hazards. Alienware Invader: A stage inspired by the WMP skin. Digitoll: A stage ripped from The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the Waves. Gadget Room: Ripped entirely from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge. Wipe Your Paws: A stage that cannot be accessible in Super, it is a house with a mat on it. Unlockable Stages Faint Town*: Exactly looks like Hapeville, but Nyan King was replaced by Zest King, and F.I.Y is added. This is Jolly Polly's home arena in V1.1, but Lily's arena in V1.2. The Love House: Looks like a pink house surrounded with hearts everywhere. This is Jolly Polly's home arena in V1.2 and V1.3. Africa: Looks like a desert with lions and camels as hazards. This is Mighty's home arena in V1.3. and V1.4. Past Stages The Forest: A stage that was only accessible in the original game, it looks like a dark forest. The Cave: A stage that was only accessible in the original game, it looks like a cave. The Hallway: A stage that was only accessible in Return of Heroes, it looks like a very large hallway. The Island: A stage that was only accessible in Return of Heroes, it looks like an island. Apparent changes from Ultimate Gameplay Changes To appeal to both casual and hardcore gamers, David Jones said the game's speed will be between that of Super and Ultimate. In support of this, in the gameplay footage shown so far, characters seem to be falling faster than they do in Ultimate. In a similar appeal to both casual and hardcore gamers, there are now a distinct type of Multi-Player modes which is called For Fun, which seems similar to the casual-styled Basic Combat from Ultimate. Jabs will now "always transition into a finishing move". It's currently unclear if this means infinitely-hitting rapid jabs will now have a proper final hit to knock opponents away, or if all jabs will now end in a hit with KO power. The special moves for all characters can be modified using a new moveset customization feature. Aesthetic Changes While the general aesthetic design style of playable characters in Ultimate was geared towards making them all realistic, the characters' aesthetic design style in Armies of the Warfqre varies, usually to match the tone of their home series. For example, characters from cartoon franchises, such as Slicer from the Somalia series. Many characters have different movement and attack animations when facing either direction, so they face the screen more often. Depending on exact animation details, this may mean that some attacks may behave slightly differently when they interact with each other from different directions. Damage percentage numbers are no longer a solid color, instead appearing as a metallic gradient, and pass through yellow and red colors instead of a black bar appearing to represent damage. Similarly, the HP bar was taken off in Armies of the Warfare. Attacks' visual effects are in general more pronounced, with darker saturated blurs replacing the previous game's subtle ones. Additionally, landed blows will produce a red-black lightning effect when they deal especially high knockback. The design of kills in this game closely resembles the kill design from Ultimate, but the soundbyte for it sounds much more like an actual explosion. The blood trail effect produced by characters taking high knockback has been replaced by a smoke trail effect. Additionally, when a character is killed, the character that is credited with the kill shines and flashes red briefly until it fades away. Trivia *During E3 2013, Bloodstreams said that Mad Face's Army will be returning as an unlockable character. The final boss is now Doppelganger Arle. *In October 31, 2013, Bloodstreams Germany and Bloodstreams Australia partnered with Constantin Film AG and got a bonus pack which it adds Hitler and Downfall Führerbunker. *''Armies of the Warfare'' was a success by most fans and considers this game "a game full with fighters and stages". *Unlike the previous two games, Super and Ultimate, Armies of the Warfare is not a horror fighting game nor a war fighting game. The reason is unknown. *In December 21st, 2013, Bloodstreams revealed Hitler's description and his X-ray Move. *The past stage Wipe Your Paws seems to have changed. In Super and Ultimate, it was a cabin with a blue mat on it, but in Armies of the Warfare it is a small house with a red mat on it. *The Hallway also applies, because Foody is missing from the crowd. The reason is because Foody is playable in-game. *Armies of the Warfare's story appears to be similar to the story from Return of Heroes, but Armies of the Warfare has Doppelganger Arle and while Return of Heroes has Adolf Hitler. *While Hitler wasn't playable in Return of Heroes, this is his first playable appearance. *In V1.3, Kyle has been changed to make him similar to Kian Horton, and it includes a secret character, Shane. *In V1.4, some errors occur with Yvette and ÃÿôoĢÞ, due to a bug with Petra's uncontrollable spinning bug. The reason is unknown, but those glitches were fixed in V1.5. *When Bloodstreams Corporation reached 100 followers on Twitter, Microsoft Anna was added as a surprise character to celebrate; but her fighting styles are unknown. *An easter egg allows you to use the classic music in several stages that debuted in the first game, Return of Heroes and Super. The Wipe your Paws stage strangely uses the music from Ultimate for the stage. Gallery cooltext1201110201.png|The original logo for Armies of the Warfare cooltext1505439483.png|An early logo of Armies of the Warfare Category:Games